Love Know No Boundaries
by HiddenSight48
Summary: Being hit right on the head by a metal pole that has just fallen from the sky. That unintended accident has caused Emily her one and only life. Pity that she found herself in an unknown world - inside a four years old body. "So, you're saying that I am in the Bleach universe." "Yes." "...and you're actually that stupid blue flame that leads me here, right?" ".." "YOU'RE DEAD, REI!"
1. Death is Quick - 0

**Prologue – Death is Quick, Emily**

#HiddenSight48#

A/N: I am bored and in need of a new hobby to spend my free time with.

* * *

She was once known as Emily Walker. Truth to be told, she was about to reach the age of eighteen years old next month when something unexpected happened. At the time, after finishing her errand for the day; as in buying the groceries for dinner, Emily was happily making her way out of the convenience store.

"I am going to eat a lot of bread tonight. Melon bread~ Melon bread~"

The brown-haired teen sang with a skip on her every step.

"Hey, watch out!" A voice called out in warning.

Emily turned around to glance at the said man behind her with a smile on her face before a swishing sound reached her ears from above. Looking up, her hazel-brown eyes widen in shocked as her smile instantly dropped. "Oh, brick shit!"

A metal pole fallen right on top of her head and she crumbled onto the ground with blood splattered around the asphalt floor. "Anyone… Call the ambulance!"

Her death was instantaneous and she only felt a faint pain course through her weak form before her entire world fade to black. _'Now, how am I supposed to eat my favorite melon bread?' _

* * *

"This is really not happening to me~" Emily whines in a childish voice.

"Hey! You, stupid brat! This is my box to sleep in! Go somewhere else to find your own!"

The teen-turned-child in the age of four years old instinctively jump before bolting from under the bridge and into the heavy rain when the homeless, gruff-looking man throw a shard of glass at her way. "Eep!"

'_This doesn't look like the heaven or the afterlife that Mother once described to me. No~ Mother lied!' _

Emily cries her eyes out while running, not noticing that her yellow sundress has become completely soaked due to the rainwater, and finally come to halt beside a lamp-post. "UWAA! This is not fair! I know I should have not trust that blue fireball to lead the way. I don't care if it was going to be dark for an eternity inside that stupid void! I was better off staying there."

'_Well, then again. I am not God to actually predict my own death. I probably should stop crying now. If not, then my eyes are surely going to be all puffy and red when I am done bawling my lungs out. I'm not a child anymore after all. Even though, this sudden change in my physical appearance is starting to freak me out a little. No pun intended.' _

Rubbing her eyes fervently to make the tear-stained cheek disappear and return to its former chubby glory, a black silhouette that appear from within the shadows slowly approaches the petite child.

"Well, hello there. What are you doing under the rain, little girl? You're going to be sick if you continue to stand here, you know."

"W-Wha…?" Emily let out an occasional sniffle every now and again as she stares at the nice young woman whom carries the white umbrella to shield them both from the relentless downpour.

Fair skin tone that seems to glow under the light from the lamp post above our heads; long, light wavy brown hair down to her back and tied in a knot in the back; bangs down to her chin in the front; wearing a plain beige dress; and gentle, brown-colored eyes – Emily silently describe the nice lady as beautiful and kind in her thoughts.

The young woman soft chuckle quickly brings her out of her sudden reverie and Emily couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment of being caught staring. However, that gesture comes to stop when she abruptly sneezes; her body shiver violently due to the cold wind and she instinctively hug herself tightly in hope of gaining some warmth. The young woman immediately cast a worried look towards her small, trembling form.

Pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket, the young woman gently wipes away the trace of rainwater and snot that somehow clings onto Emily's face. "Oh, my~ this is certainly not a good sign. You're going to get flu if you continue to stand here, soaking wet. Where is your home, little one? Let me send you there, alright."

Emily, whom nose has turned slightly red of her constant sneezes, stares in confusion at the young woman for a few moments before answering in a slight apologetic tone, "Sorry, ma'am. I don't have a family anymore. And I don't think I have any home for that matter. Sorry~"

The young woman looks at the child before her with a surprise reaction clearly written on her face. However, it changes quickly into a sympathetic yet gentle gaze as the next words that she speak of will create a ripple effect onto the Bleach universe (in which Emily has no idea what she has gotten herself into).

"Then, if you truly don't mind; do you want to come and live with me and my husband, my dear child?"

**ToBeContinue **

* * *

A/N: My first attempt in self-insert fan fiction story is a success. Please, read and review. I can update faster if you are able to do this one favor for me. Thank you very much for reading.

#HiddenSight48# - PEACE OUT!


	2. A New Name For You - 1

**Chapter 1 – A New Name for You, Emily **

#HiddenSight48#

A/N: I forgot to do the disclaimer from before and here it goes; Bleach is not mine to claim.

* * *

After changing into an oversize t-shirt that belongs to the young woman's husband and a pair of shorts (courtesy of the young woman's wardrobe), Emily continues to take a sit on the living room couch with a thick blanket drape over her small form and a cup of warm hot chocolate in her hands.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I think I am getting a whole lot better. Thank you for asking, nice lady. The drink is really sweet and warm too."

"That's good. Oh, be careful there. You're getting your face smudge with hot chocolate if you continue to drink it like that."

"Eh? I'm sorry."

The young woman merely smiles at the child while gently wiping the side of her mouth with a piece of cloth.

"…nnh… Thank you~"

"You're welcome… Oh?" A realization dawn upon the young woman's face; she didn't ask for the child's name before and even forgot to give her own name in return.

"Yes~ what is it, ma'am?"

"Oh, I am really sorry. I think I forgot to tell you my name." The young woman gives an apologetic look towards Emily while the child tilts her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Oh, right~ I think I forgot about that too." Emily sheepishly replies as she comes to the same conclusion.

Patting the girl's head, the young woman continues to introduce herself properly, "Well, my name is Kurosaki Masaki. But, you can just call me Masaki instead. And you are?"

The child put the cup onto the coffee table in front of her before facing Masaki with a huge smile on her face. However, as she is about to say her name, nothing come out of her throat; not even a single squeaking sound. It's as if an unknown force is preventing her from saying anything regarding her previous life.

'_What is this?! Is this some kind of retribution or something? I have never maimed or even killed anyone in my former life before. Let alone a leech since I hate those. I was a good yet partially mischievous girl. But, that only a small portion, damn it! …okay, now is really not the time for a one-sided inner conflict.' _

"Hmm~ is there something wrong?"

Masaki asks in concern while Emily can only laugh nervously at the sudden pause at her part.

"I-It's nothing wrong, really. I think… I forgot what my name is supposed to be." The child mumbles softly under her breath as she lower her head in slight embarrassment.

"You… don't remember your name?"

"Y-Yeah… It's been a while since I last heard anyone say my name. I think that's why, I don't exactly remember it anymore." Emily explains whilst biting her lips in a nervous reaction, eyes fixating on her lap.

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that."

'_Oh, Lord! Please, don't judge me harshly in the afterlife for partially lying towards this nice young lady.'_ The genuine concern in her voice makes the guilt in Emily's heart grow. However, the latter manage to slightly convince her doubting self that it was partially true anyway considering that it has been a long time since anyone called her name inside the dark void.

"Then, do you want a new name?"

"What?"

"Well, you see~ you mentioned just now that you have completely forgotten about your real name, right. Then, if you don't mind, do you want me to give you a new one?"

"…o-okay…"

Emily feels like she wants to cry because of the woman kind gesture of wanting to name her; despite them being somewhat of a stranger with one another and all that. Though, swallowing the lump that is supposed to be a wail of happiness, Emily eagerly looks at the young woman's direction with a smile threatening to split her face apart. Masaki softly smile at her in return.

"Hmm~ I was thinking about this a moment ago actually and I was wondering around the line of Hayate. It means _a gust of wind_. Truth to be told, the first time we met, a sudden gust of wind was the one that has led me towards your direction. So, I think it's proper to call you with that name. Don't you agree?" Masaki clap her hands together in a happy gesture as she explains the meaning behind the name that she has chosen for the child.

Her eyes widen in surprise momentarily before a small genuine grin form on her lips. "That… is a really suiting name for me. Thank you very much, Masaki-san."

Unconsciously, Masaki find herself sitting beside the four years old, and before the latter realizes it, the young woman continues to pull the newly named Hayate into a warm embrace.

'_Such a lonely child… It felt like she has never been given the care she deserves for such a long time.' _

"Umm… Ano, Masaki-san~ Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am. How about you, Hayate-chan?" Hayate can only stare back at those loving eyes with a hint of red across her cheeks.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door being slam open resounds throughout the house and the two couldn't help but to glance at the direction of the approaching footsteps, nearing their direction.

"Masaki-chan~ my darling honey~ I'm home~" A figure clad in white announces before promptly glomping his precious wife and twirl her around.

Masaki can only giggle at her husband's predicted demeanor. The older man set her wife down before glancing towards Hayate's direction and she continues to stare back at him in curiosity.

"Oh! And who might this cute little girl be?"

Masaki chuckle when Hayate blushes at the compliment, "Well, this is Hayate. She was standing under the rain when I first met her. So, I don't want her to get the flu because of that and decided to bring her here instead. And Hayate, I want you to meet my husband, Kurosaki Isshin."

The two greet each other simultaneously with Hayate being polite, wary and nervous in manner.

"Very well, then! I think that sums it all up." Masaki interrupts the two while seemingly appear in a more confident gesture.

Her husband and even Hayate give her a weird look as she grips her husband's hands into her own; a determine expression clearly written on her face.

"W-What is it, Masaki-chan?" Isshin inquires with a stutter.

Masaki instantly smile towards her husband before announcing, "Let's adopt Hayate as our own child from now on~"

If possible, Hayate immediately spit out the hot chocolate (she was just about to continue drinking it again) like a broken dam whereas Isshin almost choke himself to death with the saliva caught in his throat.

"SAY WHAT?!"

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

A/N: Despite having only 1 Favourites and 1 Reviews for this story of mine, I am extremely grateful and happy because of them. Please, read and review this chapter too. I will try to post another update soon. Though, for the time being, I want to reply this review.

**Qoheleth:**** You are the first reviewer that I have managed to successfully capture his attention. Regarding that reason alone, I dedicated this entire chapter solely for you and Dragonblaze66. Thank you for reviewing and have a nice afternoon. (01:00 PM)**

P.S: The aforementioned time is when I finished typing out the review reply. I will continue using this format until further notice.

**Favourites:**** Dragonblaze66**

#HiddenSight48# - PEACE OUT!


End file.
